


Boring

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Hurt No Comfort, Insecurity, Setting people on fire, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), disturbing imagery, kinda??, remus rips his own face off for a moment, skin peeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Remus is allowed to walk around the mind palace without restriction. At first, he's really excited about it.Now, though? Now, he's just uncomfortable.
Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961527
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Boring

Not being limited to just the subconscious was…odd, to say the least.

The others aren’t as thrilled as he is about it. And that’s fine, he decides; he’s never really been close to them, bar Janus (and Virgil, to an extent), so it makes sense for them to be a bit hesitant of him having full movement around the mind palace, what with Thomas being aware of him now. After all, he now has more chances to give them a good scare! It’s amazing, fun, new!

But, Remus finds, the others don’t mind him all that much. Oh, he tests the limits, of course; hiding monsters in the cupboards, setting people on fire, spoiling the food. One time he’d even ripped his own face off—just a harmless little prank—to see how they’d react.

Only...they didn’t react at all. If anything, they had been amused— _amused_! At him peeling his skin off!

And it was around this time that he came to a realization: the more time he spent around them, the less they reacted. The more normal his weird became to them.

And Remus doesn’t know what to do with that, because he’s always _been_ the weird one. The unpredictable among predictable—the chaos among the tame.

But apparently, even chaos can have some sense of normalcy to it, once it’s been around long enough and allowed to make a home for itself.

He should be happy about this. Ecstatic, even.

But instead, Remus is just scared, and confused, and _alone_ , because he doesn’t know what normal _is_ or how to _be_ “normal.” What is he supposed to do once the barriers between him and the others come crashing down? Who is he once he stops being terrifying, gross, _forbidden_?

The answer, at least in his mind, is simple.

He locks himself back in his room.

Sure, he has freedom now—but nobody told him it would be so _boring_.

(Or how terrified he’d be of finally having a _choice_ to be boring.)


End file.
